comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-07-03 - The King Lives Again
Groups of several dozen bee-suited minions wielding large looking cannons. "Come, my malevolent minions! Once we setup our mind control ray and take over the lower boroughs of New York none shall stand in our way!" One of the bee-suited minions errs, "Sir, didn't we try this right before all the weirdness happened? And when you got mobbed by squirrels so we ran and ended up taking over Cleveland until they stripped our hovercar down?" MODOK incinerates him wih an eyebeam, "Any OTHER smart alecs who want to be turned into anthropomorphic donkeys?" Yeah, gotta love Advanced Idea Mechanics. X-23 stalks them through the rooftops, leaping silently along. A fight will be just what she needs to distract herself from everything going on, and quiet her insecurities. Kyle was out enjoying the night air. Dressed in his civilian attire, he was walking into the area where MODOK and AIM were moving around in. He sees them and pauses, scratching his head. He didn't know if they were up to no good or not..oh that guy just got vaporized. Yep, probably up to no good. Good thing he charged his ring before he left home. At the moment, he takes the time to assess the situation before acting. Besides, there was probably already someone working these guys. MODOK lead along his legion of minions, "Now remember, position it up three degrees! No stooge, i didn't say down three degrees, I said up! Don't you know your Y-Axis?" MODOK went to vaporize that one too, leaving a bit of ash behind as several dozen AIM Troopers struggled over wtih an immense looking, glowing blue cannon they were trying to set up. Kyle winces as another guy gets vaporized. His ring flashes as his uniform simply appears over his street clothes. Walking out into the open, Kyle crosses his arms over his chest. "Hi guys. I'm no rocket scientist, but a big headed floaty thing and guys dressed like bumble bees can't be a good thing. So, I'm going to have to ask you to give up. Please?" MODOK whirls around, "Interloper!" Who uses that kind of language anymore? "Fall beneath the grand might of the ultimate epitomie of human evolution that is MODOK! The last sight you ever see in your life as the torment of free willpasses away will be MODOK! Glorious MODOK!" Kyle smiles faintly. "Ah. You do realize that I have no idea who or what you are. I am Green Lantern, defender of the universe." He pauses, a small smile. "And under intergalactic law, I order you to cease your actions and come along quietly..or there will be trouble." The Advanced Idea Mechanics look up and let out a melodramatic gasp. MODOK goes on, "HOw can you not know the glory of the Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing? Very well, then MODOK will have to educate you! For the only law is MODOK's!" MODOK suddenly sprouted out an... Elvis Mullet ... and put on a large pair of sunglasses, "Come to me, my minions! One, two, three and four!" The remaining AIM troopers pulled out band equipment. Kyle raises a brow over his mask as he watches these jokers pull out band instruments. He idly wonders where they were hiding those things, but puts the thought out of his mind. "You have got to be kidding....villians didn't do this back on my world." MODOK let out a laugh, "And they won't for long either! Now HIT IT you glitches!" MODOK spun on his hoverchair, "I would ask that you/be criminally insane/for being so insipid/for not taking the blame." The AIM troopers snapped thier fingers. "For being so intellectually challenged/as to not know my name/for I am glory/that is what I be/For I am MODOK/the ultimate theory!" The Advanced Idea Mechanics troopers keep up the beat, "That stands for/one devolved as you/as total perfection/it is true. MODOK, the Mental Organism Designed Only For Killing/that is what has the top billing/To the world I order submit/be mine/for now you have run out of time!" Kyle sighs. "That was..horrible." His ring flashes as he creates a suit of armor for himself. It's slightly form-fitting and looks a lot like the suit from that comic book, The Guyver. On his chest is the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps. Without another word, he kicks off forwards, moving quickly to aim a kick at the first of the minions that he gets close to. At this point, the entire while the majority of the minionized mooks were playing bards, the rest were setting up the giant Mind Control Cannon pointed at Kyle. At this point, Laura leaps into the fray, claws slashing down to a duo of the AIM minions who scream, "SHE STABS LIKE SQUIRRELS!" It's rare that Kyle gets to employ the skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. He aims a kick for the midsection of one trooper and turns, lifting his hand and firing a beam of energy at the other, slamming him in the chest. When he sees ... something with claws enter the fray. He calls out "Hi" just before creating a large fist and smacking another trooper with it. This was gonna be fun. Kyle is having one of those 'good days' for what passes for a Green Lantern then. MODOK hisses, "No you stooges, stop falling down on one another!" The remaining AIM Troopers are assuming the position and fleeing int error. MODOK's eyes glow, "PSYCHIC CUBE!" Going to try and psi blast at Kyle! Kyle flies up into the air, holding his ring out and creating a wall shield in preparating for the blast from Modok. He commanded his ring to scan the large head so he would have a better idea of what he was dealing with. Afterall, he seemed to be the real threat. MODOK was a hyperevolved human organism who's hoverchair had a wide variety of weapons and powered devices built into it, and an immensely powerful psychic boosted by cybernetics, even as his mind blasted out, trying to hit Kyle with a psychic blast as the lantern flew through the air! It was about the time that his ring gave him the information on MODOK before he was hit by something he just didn't understand. He falls out of the sky, hitting the ground hard as his construct Guyver armor disappears. He holds the sides of his head and groans. "What the heck was that!?" MODOK lets out a laugh, "That was my hypno beams! Now, I command you, crush that annoying girl!" Him gesticulating wildly over at X-23, who was currently downing the last of the troopers. Kyle struggles against the commands of MODOK, but in the not even the mighty Green Lantern is no match for his mental power. He aims his ring towards Laura, as a claw construct appears and attempts to enclose upon her, pinning her arms to her side. Laura could not escape the bindings of the ring as her arms were pinned at her side, her thrashing and hissing! Meanwhile MODOK cackled, "Yes, my mirrored minion! Crush the life from her!" And Kyle goes to do exactly that. The flaw around Laura begins to increase in pressure. All the while, it was like Kyle himself was in a trance. Laura hisses, her arms starting to break under the assault, her bones buckling. At this point, she did what came naturally. She slashed up wtih her foot claws at her own arms, each about the elbow to try and free herself of the restraints! Kyle blinks as the teenaged girl sprouts claws from her feet and mutilates herself. The shock of seeing something like that was enough to allow him to break free of MODOK's control. However, he continues to play along for the moment, until he could think of something that would put this guy on his butt for good. He creates a construct of Iron Man and has it attack her directly with it's pulse beams in it's palms. The sudden release of the clamps from Laura has her dropping tot he ground hard, going to reattach her limbs then over as Kyle goes to slam into MODOK, going to beat up the floating head to a pulp! WHAM! WHAP! BONGO! "NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" Kyle dismisses the Iron Man construct and aims his ring at MODOK. "You should have come quietly." He aims an EMP pulse at the cybernetic organism and then wraps him up in a glowing green chain that covers his eyes, nose and mouth. He looks over at Laura. "Hey, are you ok?" MODOK's all wrapped up as the little floating head struggles to no avail. Laura hisses, "Will be fine." She holds her arms in place as severed bone starts to knit itself back to place. Kyle briefly scans Laura, looking to see if she needed any medical help. What he finds was borderline facinating. "Oh my. Self regenerating abilities, claws housed in the forearms and feet. Wow..you must be one of those mutants I keep hearing about." MODOK is forgotten as he uses his ring to lock down the weapon as well, and now waits for the authorities to show up to collect them both. Laura glowers up at Kyle, "Yes, fascinating." Her bone structure knitting together then, the flesh on top going back over to seal back in place to hold the limbs that were shattered anew. "Look like some kind of experiment or freak?" Her words are calm and quiet, with hidden rage behind them. Kyle shakes his head. "No. I thought you were a metahuman. And I appreciate the help with that big headed guy. For a moment there, he got into my head. I'll have to find a way around that for next time." He offers a gloved hand to Laura. "I'm Green Lantern." There's a quiet smirk over from Laura then as she relaxes, "Suggest keeping him out of it in the future." She goes over, "Not hard. Just hit him. He tends to monologue his attacks." Kyle looks back over at MODOK. "He kind of reminds me of the guy who was one of my instructors in basic training. Only the guy I knew had a more round head...and he wasn't evil." He floats up a little ways. "Well, I should get moving, can I drop you off anywhere?" A green bubble surrounds them both as they begin to rise into the air. Laura shakes her head over then as she watches a group of police officers approaching, "No, will be fine." She seems to be intent on bolting over towards one of the open sewer grates. Kyle dismisses the bubble when she declines. He doesn't seem to be leaving just because the police are showing up. "Is..there a reason why you're running?" He asks after her. She probably doesn't hear him. He shrugs. "I didn't even get her name." He turns to the police. "Hello, officers! Look what I found!" He motions to MODOK and the rest of the AIM agents. Laura vanishes into the sewers then. She did hear what you were saying.. Buts eh didn't respond. The officers just glance over at MODOK, "Dangit, that'st eh third one this week." A heavyset cop who might remind you of Harvey Bullock goes over, "Short guy. Can't even get cuffs onnim." Kyle offers. "I could help you transport him to a holding cell if you like, fellas. Or maybe one of those zip ties would hold him better? I don't know much about this one. I've never seen him before tonight." The officer laughs, "WE get a lot of him. I tink we should just put him in a giant hamster ball. LEt lardo work off some pounds." Kyle chuckles. "I could arrange that...but no. You guys stay safe out there, I should get going." With a wave, he lifts his fist into the air and lifts off, heading for parts unknown.